Karma-lela
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Karma dibuang oleh Koro-sensei kedunia cinderella. Akankah semuanya akan berjalan baik seperti dalam cerita yang seharusnya? Warning: BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Karma dibuang oleh Koro-sensei kedunia cinderella. Akankah semuanya akan berjalan baik seperti dalam cerita yang seharusnya?

Warning: BoyxBoy (YAOI)

"Jangan memancing Ren. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Jika kau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi aku akan segera pergi kekamar." Asano tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. "Ah iya ada satu lagi, kenapa disini anda mencari lelaki bukannya perempuan?" Ren cukup heran juga soal ini.

"Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, dari turun-temurun kerajaan kita ini raja nya pada belok. Jadi wajarlah" Gerutu Asano kesal.

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Cinderella World

MAIN CHARACTER:

Karma Akabane & Asano Gakushuu

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou, Karasuma, Takaoka, Nu, Kirara, Ren Sakakibara Dll

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Semua nya berawal saat Karma menghajar geng jalanan yang mengajak duel dengan nya di kuil dekat pinggiran kota, satu lawan 10 orang. Bermodal kan pisau sungguhan yang ia dapat dari dapur sekolah sebagai senjata, Karma mampu membuat korbannya sekarat. Namun, di sela tawa kemenangan nya, ia tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh seorang penyihir berpakaian hitam, berkepala bulat kuning dengan ranting sihir di tentankel nya.

"Karma-kun, jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat bolos dikelas ku ya?" Ujar Korosensei sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Karma mendecih, toh ia hanya kebetulan saja terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Orang biasanya juga kalau bolos Karma kaburnya ke hutan. "Mereka yang umpff—" Korosensi membekap mulut Karma agar diam.

"Ckckckck... berbohong itu tidak baik Karma-kun, sebagai guru aku harus menghukummu."

Karma mendesah,"Terserah saja lah." Ujarnya. Kemudian Karma meninggalkan Koro-sensei.

"Jika itu yang Karma-kun mau..." Koro sensei tersenyum misterius lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya.

 _Papa pipi papa pipi papa pipi pu pe pooooooooooooo_

OoooooooooooooooO

"Ayah, selama ini aku menuruti semua titahmu agar menjadi seorang raja selanjutnya sepertimu. Bahkan aku juga dengan terpaksa menerima keinginanmu untuk menikahi Karasuma sebagai ibu tiri. Tapi, untuk masalah ini biarkan aku saja yang menangani. Kau tidak perlu susah payah mencarikan ku jodoh sampai-sampai mendatangkan perempuan-perempuan asing kesini."

Gakuhou menghela nafas berat. "Kau masih saja suka membahas tentang Karasuma, dan tolong panggil dia dengan sebutan ibu, Gakushuu."

"Hm!" Asano mendengus kesal.

"Lagian kau juga belok, tidak usah kesal seperti itu. "

Asano merasa tersindir." Haha...maaf saja. Tapi aku ini masih normal, tidak sepertimu. Aku berjanji, dalam seminggu aku membawa calon pengantinku sendiri kehadapanmu. Camkan itu!" Sang pangeran pergi, ia tidak melirik sama sekali ibu tiri nya yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa Gakuhou-kun?" Ujar Karasuma.

"Seperti biasa. Dia tak mau kita jodohkan."

"Aku dengar dia mau mencari sendiri jodohnya." Karasuma menghampiri Gakuhou lalu duduk disamping singgasana nya. "Aku akan lihat bagaimana hasilnya nanti, kau jangan khawatir permaisuri-ku."

Karasuma menarik nafas, "Sudah berapa kali ku sebutkan agar tak memanggilku sayang, Gakuhou-kun." Pria itu mendelik sebal pada Gakuhou.

"Berapa kali pun tak masalah, asal aku selalu bisa wajah imut mu saat ngambek begini... Chuu~" Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi kiri Karasuma. Sang uke Cuma bisa nge-blushing.

OooooooooooooooooO

Tidak wajar sekali bagi Karma untuk bangun sepagi itu, terlebih ia tinggal sendiri dan sekarang hari minggu. Cih, ia mendengus sebal dengan orang yang dengan bisingnya membangun kan Karma pada pukul lima pagi seperti ini.

"Akabane! Akabane! Cepat bangun dan memasaklah! Kami sudah kelaparan bodoh!" Pekik seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

 _Hah?!_

Karma belum loading, lagian siapa yang dengan beraninya memerintah Karma untuk mengerjakan itu. tapi tunggu...

"I-ini bukan kamarku!" Karma langsung berdiri dari kasurnya, tempatnya tidur tadi Cuma tikar tipis , ruangan yang ia tempati pun penuh dengan sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut dan tidak terlewatkan bau busuk yang menyengat indera penciumannya.

"Cih, berani-berani nya gurita itu melemparku kegudang seperti ini!"

 _Brak!_

Karma menendang kasar pintu, hingga kedua orang yang berdiri di depannya kaget setengah mati.

"Heh kau ingin membunuhku hah!" Takaoka langsung menjewer telinga kanannya, sementara si paman NU menjewer telinga kiri nya.

"Ap—" Karma mau berontak tapi mulutnya keduluan di bekap Takaoka.

"Heehh... kau berani sekali meneriaki kami. Apa kau tidak takut di hukum ibu lagi hah? Aku rasa semalaman tidur di gudang sudah cukup memberimu pelajaran." Ujar pria besar tersebut, Karma mengeryit lalu mendorong kuat dua tubuh yang menghimpitnya itu.

"Aww!"

"Bunda! Bunda!" Pekik si Paman Nu (maaf aku ga tau namanya). Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita berambut keriting lurus dengan wajah menakutkan. _Itu.. si Kirara kan?_ Karma menatap menantang pada sosok yang baru datang tersebut.

"Ada apa sayangku? Loh kalian kenapa?" Kirara langsung menatap curiga Karma. "Heh anak setan, apa yang kau lakukan!" Kirara langsung mencengkram kerah baju Karma lalu mendorongnya kedinding. Karma sedikit meringis, tak menyangka jika wanita itu bisa memilik tenaga yang cukup besar.

"Apa katamu?seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Karma mendorong kedua bahu wanita itu untuk menjauh. "Dan kalian bertiga..!" Karma mengeluarkan pisau anti koro-sensei dari saku nya lalu menodongkannya pada ketiga orang yang tengah menatapnnya kesal. "Harus menjadi pembantu ku selama aku mencari tahu cara untuk keluar dari sini! Kalian mengerti!" Ketus Karma.

Kirara, NU , dan Takaoka langsung saling berpandangan kemudian mereka mengelak tawa.

"Astaga, seperti nya ini anak belum bangun dari mimpinya." Ujar Takaoka bangun dari lantai, diikuti Nu dan Kirara yang menghampiri Karma perlahan. "Jadi kalian tak mau diajak kerja sama? Baiklah aku tak akan segan-segan." Karma menyeringai.

Kemudian...

Bukk... bukk...prang... plak... duk.. duk.. plak.. buk...

Pisau anti koro-sensei itu terlempar kelantai dengan darah yang menetes di bodi nya, tubuh Karma tergeletak lemas didekatnya dengan luka lebam di tubuh dan pipi , jangan lupa luka gores disekitar bibir dan hidung yang berdarah akibat tinjuan NU dan Takaoka. Karma salah perhitungan dengan menganggap mereka lemah.

"Jika kau sudah merasa mampu berdiri, cepatlah pergi kepasar. Bahan makanan kita habis dan hari ini aku ingin makan daging. " Ujar Kirara dengan wajah seram, Takaoka dan Nu tertawa puas melihat bocah strawberry itu terbaring tak berdaya.

 _Sial_! Batin Karma.

OooooooooooO

"Ren, cepat sebar selebaran ini dikota sekarang juga." Asano memberikan selebaran hasil tulis tangannya sendiri. Ren, teman akrab sekaligus pendamping setia pangeran Asano membaca isi selebaran tersebut.

"Berapa hari anda mengerjakan semua ini Pangeran?" Tanyanya.

"Tiga hari tiga malam." Jawab Asano lelah, tak heran jika kantung mata nya sampai punya kantung mata lagi. Lagian kenapa gak nyuruh oranglain aja sih yang ngerjain, dia kan pangeran.

"Anda gigih sekali demi mencari jodoh sendiri. Sementara saya kan ada disini." Ujar Ren sekalian kasih kode-kode sedikit.

"Jangan memancing Ren. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Jika kau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi aku akan segera pergi kekamar." Asano tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. "Ah iya ada satu lagi, kenapa disini anda mencari lelaki bukannya perempuan?" Ren cukup heran juga soal ini.

"Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, dari turun-temurun kerajaan kita ini raja nya pada belok. Jadi wajarlah" Gerutu Asano kesal.

"Oh iya iya.." Ren pasang muka bodoh, saat mau bertanya lagi sang pangeran ternyata sudah masuk kamar untuk tidur.

"Yasudahlah.." Desahnya, kemudian Ren pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sementara Asano sendiri sedang memikirkan masa depannya, seperti apa wajah calon permaisurinya nanti dan juga bagaimana cara nya agar bisa mengatur kerajaan untuk melampui sang ayah yang memang sudah membawa kerajaann mereka menjadi kerajaan yang damai, tentram dan sejahtera. Hal ini malah membuatnya tak bisa tidur, tadi ia sempat tidur dua jam dan kini kantuknya untuk tidur kembali sudah hilang gegara banyak pikiran. Demi menyegarkan pikirannya Asano memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar di kota. Bodoh amat jika ia sampai bertemu dengan Ren yang akan mengomelinnya nanti gara-gara sudah menipunya.

"Pangeran, anda mau kemana?" Tanya penjaga kuda kerajaan pada Asano, ia heran karena tidak biasanya si pangeran keluar sendirian dari istana. "Aku akan jalan-jalan di kota sebentar, menghirup udara segar. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa jika aku pergi." Ujar Asano , kemudian menarik _Peach_ kuda putih kesayangannya keluar.

"T-tapi pangeran, di kota itu banyak orang jahat. Bahaya!" Sergah penjaga menahan Asano.

"Kau tenang saja,aku membawa pedangku dan lagi pula aku takkan mudah di kalahkan semudah itu." Asano menyeringai lalu memacu kudanya kencang meninggalkan penjaga kuda yang sedang kalut sendiri.

"Apa kau akan biarkan ia pergi sendiri?" Ujar Karasuma pada suaminya. Mereka berdiri di balkon dengan posisi Gakuhou memeluk Karasuma dari belakang.

"Firasatku mengatakan kepergiannya ini adalah hal baik untuk ia lakukan. Lagipula Ren dan pasukannya ada di kota jadi tenang saja. Tumben kau mengkhawatirkannya.." Gakuhou berbisik sensual di balik telinga Karasuma.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Jika ada apa-apa nanti kita juga yang susah. Aku akan memberi perintah pada Isogai untuk mengikutinya ." Karasuma melepas kan pelukan Gakuhou, "Bilang pada Isogai jangan terlalu dekat, cukup awasi saja dia dalam keadaan aman. Kau tau bagaimana sifat anak kita kan?" Gakuhou menyungging senyum, Karasuma berdeham mengerti.

OooooooooooooooooooO

Asano memelankan laju kudanya saat dirinya sudah memasuki kota, beruntungnya ia sampai di sebuah pasar dimana pemandangan yang bisa dilihat begitu banyak, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Penampilannya bak penjaga kerajaan tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang yang disekitar karena memang penjaga kerajaan suka berkeliling memantau kota.

Tak lama kemudian mata nya tertuju pada seseorang, seseorang yang bersurai strowberry dengan tubuh ringkih sambil membawa kantung belanjaan. Asano bisa melihat luka lebam yang ada di pipi pemuda itu, "Apa dia habis di pukuli?" Pikirnya.

Asano memutar kudanya, diam-diam ia mengikuti pemuda itu. Jalannya pincang meski pemuda itu tak menunjukkannya. _Apa aku beri tumpangan saja?_

Karma sendiri menyadari jika ada orang yang mengikutinya, ia mengambil jalan lain rute pulang yang mestinya melewati hutan menjadi melewati sungai. Saat sampai di tepi sungai, Karma meletakkan belanjaannya lalu membasuh muka dan meminum air sungai melalui tangkupan tangannya. Ia tak sempat makan dan minum sama sekali karena dipaksa orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai ibu tiri dengan kakak tiri nya. "Cih, seperti cerita cinderella saja." Gerutu Karma. Kemudian ia melirik kebelakang, ia tahu jika orang yang mengikutinya sedang bersembunyi di balik bebatuan sungai.

Seperti nya orang yang mengikutinya bukanlah orang jahat. Kemudian sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya . Karma mendekati tepian sungai lalu...

 _Byuurr!_

"Waaa! Tolong! Ukh! Tolong!"

"Gawat !" Asano yang memang memiliki jiwa kesatria reflelks keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tanpa babibu dia ikut menceburkan diri untuk menolong Karma.

Beruntung tubuh Karma tidak terbawa arus, Asano jadi mudah untuk membawanya ketepian dan membaringkannya di bebatuan pinggir sungai. Wajah Asano tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir melihat si surai strawberry diam dengan wajah terpejam erat.

"A-apa aku terlambat? H-hei bangun!" Asano menepuk-nepuk pipi Karma, namun sang korban masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak pernah belajar bagaimana cara menolong orang yang habis tenggelam, dan satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah memberikan nafas buatan. Pengetahuan itu ia dapatkan saat Karasuma pingsan akibat tenggelam di pemandian air panas, dan dengan gagahnya ayahnya memberi nafas buatan hingga Karasuma bangun.

 _Apa itu akan membangunkannya?_ Asano berpikir matang-matang, bibirnya ini belum pernah disentuh siapapun, makanya ia jadi ragu. Namun, karena ini menyangkut nyawa manusia, apalagi warga kerajaannya maka ia harus rela mengorbankan kesucian bibirnya. Lagian tak ada salahnya mengorbankan itu pada mahluk yang menurutnya imut-imut ini.

Asano menyelipkan tangannya kebalik belakang rambut Karma, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pemilik surai strowberry. Hingga jarak tinggal beberapa centi, Asano pun dapat mencium aroma Strowbery Vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh si empunya. _Ini kah yang namanya feromon? Bau miliknya manis sekali._

Tinggal sesenti lagi Asano akan mendaratkan bibirnya pada Karma. Namun, ketika bibirnya berhasil menyentuh tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang hingga ia terjatuh lagi kedalam sungai.

"Ukh—byuuur!" Asano gelagapan bangun ke kenyataan, kaki nya menyetuh bebatuan didasar sungai, dan tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang kembali basah oleh air. Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari arah kepala strawberry.

"Haaahaaahaa... dasar otak mesum! Ahahha ..." Karma tertawa puas melihat korbannya kembali tercebur , ia tambah merasa geli saat melihat wajah kesal Asano sedang menatapnya.

"Kurang ajar, berani sekali dia memperlakukanku seperti ini!"Geram Asano, kemudian ia naik lagi kedaratan, menghampiri Karma dengan cepat lalu merengkuh tubuh itu dengan cengkraman kuat.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku mesum?" Imajiner puluhan lipan seperti mengeliinginya. Tubuh Karma terjebak di dalam pelukan yang bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. "U-ugh hentikan." Desisnya kesakitan, tiba-tiba Asano tersadar dari kelakuan gelapnya tersebut. Kemudian ia melepaskan Karma dari cengkramannya, pria itu pun langsung terduduk dan meringis kesakitan. Segitu kuat kah ia mencengkram pria itu tadi?

"Ma-maaf apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Asano mendekat lalu memapah tubuh Karma untuk duduk, tanpa sengaja ia melihat memar di tubuh Karma melalui bajunya belakangnya yang tersingkap.

"Kau... habis dipukuli kan? Oleh siapa? Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Diam! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Pekik Karma layaknya wanita yang sedang tak ingin didekati.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau mengikutiku dari tadi? Apa kah aku secantik itu sampai kau untit kemana-mana?" Entah kegeeran dari mana datang hingga Karma berkata seperti itu. Asano menahan tawa.

"Jangan kepedean, aku mengikutimu karena kau terlihat seperti zombie yang habis berbelanja dipasar. Lagipula dengan tubuh seperti itu, kenapa kau memaksakan diri?"

Karma tak menjawab, wajah Asano mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Asano berbicara datar, lelah menghadapi mahluk strowberry itu. ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih nya lalu menaikannya ke atas kuda. "Jalan _peach_!"

"Turunkan aku! Aku tidak butuh bantuan!" Karma memberontak, untung pegangan Asano kuat hingga pria itu tak kan jatuh dari kudanya.

"Tunjukkan aku dimana rumahmu?"

Karma yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa pasrah, sesungguhnya kalau bisa ia tak ingin kembali kerumahnya, tapi jika ia bilang ingin ikut Asano bisa hilang harga dirinya.

"Asano, kenapa kau bisa ada didunia ini?" Tanya Karma tiba-tiba setelah diam beberapa saat lalu

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuda Asano berhenti sesaat.

 _Jadi dia bagian dari dunia ini juga_. Pikir Karma.

Karma memilih diam, yang justru memancing rasa penasaran Asano.

"Hei, namamu siapa?"

"Akabane Karma." Entah merasa seperti orang bodoh atau memang wajahnya kini terasa memanas saat Asano menanyai namanya dari balik telingannya, sedangkan Asano tak heran kenapa Karma bisa tahu namanya, toh dia kan anak raja.

"Oh ya Akabane, apa kau sudah lama tinggal disini? Aku baru melihatmu pertama kali ini."

 _Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku nyasar di dunia ini!_ Gerutu Karma dalam hati.

"Aku sudah lama disini, mungkin kau saja baru tahu. Dan tolong jangan raba-raba pinggangku lipan mesum!" Ketus Karma. Asano terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya mengeratkan peganganku karena dari tadi kau gerak-gerak terus. Jika kau sampai jatuh, kemungkinan memar di punggungmu itu tidak akan pernah sembuh." Balas Asano.

"Sok perhatian kau!" Gerutu Karma, padahal wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

Asano melihatnya, wajah malu Karma yang sangat terlihat imut baginya. Astaga apa dia hanya perlu membawa pemuda ini ke istana lalu mengajukannya sebagai calon permaisurinya? Akan tetapi Asano pikir takkan bisa semudah itu untuk mendapatkan pemuda ini. Dari pertama kali bertemu saja mereka sudah tidak akrab, terlebih Karma selalu menuduhnya mesum, meski Asano memang punya keinginan mengerape nya sekarang juga. Namun demi menjaga diri sebagai pangeran Asano tak ingin sembarang ambil jalan.

"Ohya apa kau sudah tahu tentang selebaran yang disebar pihak kerajaan pagi ini?"

"Maksudmu tentang pangeran yang mencari lelaki idamannya untuk dijadikan permaisuri? Bodoh sekali."

Jleb!

Satu panah menembus jantung Asano. "Sepertinya pangeran sudah belok, atau jangan-jangan semua orang dikerajaan sudah belok." Ketus Karma. _Tepat katamu_. Pikir Asano

Karma tertawa hambar, "Tapi untung saja, aku lelaki yang normal. Aku masih menyukai wanita dan kedua kelapa nya. "

 _Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

 _Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

Inner Asano menjerit tidak terima, jika begini Karma pasti tak akan sudi datang pada pestanya malam minggu nanti. Terlebih saat Karma menyatakan bahwa dia tidak belok, sepertinya Asano tak akan punya harapan, meski sedikit.

 _Padahal dia sendiri pernah ngaku normal =="_

Pemuda strawberry yang duduk didepannya ini benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Asano mikir-mikir untuk menculik pemuda ini, membawanya keistana dan langsung melemparkan nya keranjang agar pemuda itu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Bodoh amat jika ia akan menerima pukulan dan rontakan dari Karma asal pemuda itu jadi miliknya . eh tunggu, Asano bukan seorang M loh.

Namun lagi-lagi, posisinya sebagai pangeran yang terhormat telah mengalah pikiran naifnya untuk melakukan semua itu. Asano memang merasa dirinya absolut seperti ayahnya, akan tetapi dia akan tetap menjaga citra nya sebagai calon raja dengan baik. Tidak mau jika suatu hari nanti muncul headline di surat kabar berjudul

 _Kebelet Tergoda Manisnya Sang Strowberry_

 _Pelecehan Anak Raja di Akui untuk Mencari Permaisuri_

No way!

Asano itu _gentleman_.

"Apa kau tidak mau mencoba datang? Mungkin saja kau yang terpilih." Asano memberanikan diri bertanya, yang di tanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Karena diseperkian detik selajutnya Asano diabaikan, ia pun menghentikan kudanya lalu memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk didepannya tersebut.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari sana, Karma Akabane tertidur dipangkuan sang pangeran dengan pulasnya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah.." Asano membawa tubuh itu hingga sampai ketujuan, ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah namun tiada siapapun yang membukanya.

"Apa mereka sedang keluar ya?" Asano membaringkan Karma di kursi panjang teras. Ia memperhatikan wajah yang tengah terlelap itu, menikmati setiap garis indah yang membentuk wajah tersebut. Tangannya membelai pelan pipi Karma kemudian sebuah ciuman manis nan singkat ia berikan di bibir mungil beraroma Vanila strowberry tersebut.

"Istirahatlah, maaf tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. " Asano melepas jubah kerajaannnya lalu menyelimutinya di tubuh Karma. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian, namun tuntutan waktu untuk kembali ke istana memaksanya. Sebelum ia pergi, satu kecupan lagi mendarat di kening Karma. Cukup lama hingga kemudian ia meninggalkan Karma terlelap di teras rumahnya.

Bersambung...

Yuhuu~ Levy disini. Ini fanfict pertamaku di fandom AC. So, thanks buat yang bersedia membaca dan review please~


	2. I am galau

Summary: Karma dibuang oleh Koro-sensei kedunia cinderella. Akankah semuanya akan berjalan baik seperti dalam cerita yang seharusnya?

Warning: BoyxBoy (YAOI)

"Jangan memancing Ren. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Jika kau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi aku akan segera pergi kekamar." Asano tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. "Ah iya ada satu lagi, kenapa disini anda mencari lelaki bukannya perempuan?" Ren cukup heran juga soal ini.

"Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, dari turun-temurun kerajaan kita ini raja nya pada belok. Jadi wajarlah" Gerutu Asano kesal.

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Cinderella World

MAIN CHARACTER:

Karma Akabane & Asano Gakushuu

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou, Karasuma, Takaoka, Nu, Kirara, Ren Sakakibara Dll

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Matahari di sore hari sangat menyengat, beruntung tubuh Karma dilindungi bayangan pepohanan yang tumbuh diperkarangan rumah tersebut, ia terlelap terlalu nyaman, masuk kedalam mimpi terdalam karena rasa lelah yang membuncah, namun sebelum Karma sempat menyelesaikan mimpi indahnya tentang membunuh Koro-sensei dengan tangannya sendiri, sebuah tamparan keras sudah membangunkannya.

 _Ugh!_

Karma merasa kepala nya kembali pusing dan ingin segera tidur kembali, dalam artian tidak sadarkan diri.

"Wah wah... si babu enak sekali tidur disini ya... Apa kau sudah memasak hah!" Bentak Kirara, pelaku penamparan. Karma duduk dari pembaringannya, pandangannya masih kabur namun samar-samar ia dapat melihat kedua kakak dan ibu tiri nya yang baru pulang dari perjalanan mereka.

"Bundaaa... Akabane belum memasak sama sekali~" Nu menghampiri Kirara dengan ekspresi manja. _Menjijikan_! Batin Karma.

Wajah seram khas Kirara mengeras, ia menatap Karma dengan hawa kelam.

"Takaoka!" Titahnya.

 _Brak!_

Tubuh Karma terhempas ke dinding akibat tendangan kasar Takaoka, "Bagus, kau membiarkan kami kelaparan untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Kau sudah mulai memberontak rupanya!" Pria itu menekan kuat pijakan nya didada Karma.

"Ber-berhenti.. uhuk... uhuk.. " Karma merasa nafas nya tercekat. Mendengar Karma yang hampir kehabisan nafas Takaoka menurunkan kakinya lalu tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini aku sedang senang, aku akan meringankan hukumanmu. Tiga hari lagi akan ada pesta yang diadakan pihak kerajaan. Aku ingin kau membantu Nu dan Takaoka menyiapkan pakaian serta mencari kendaraan yang akan kami pakai nanti."

Karma hanya mengangguk lemah tanda mengerti, _sial harga diriku sampai di injak-injak begini!_ Keluhnya. Ia kemudian bangun dari duduknya lalu mulai tertatih berjalan masuk kerumah, seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit terlebih tendangan Takaoka tadi memperparah keadaannya.

Namun baru saja ia merasa lolos dari hadapan ketiga orang tersebut, tangan kirinya tiba-tiba di tarik secara kasar. Surai merahnya di jambak kuat , Takaoka masih belum puas mengerjainya ternyata.

"Dengar, aku tak ingin.. ah maksudku belum ingin menceritakan ini pada ibu.. " ia berbisik, " Tapi, bisa kah nanti kau ceritakan padaku tentang ini.." Takaoka menunjuk sebuah kain yang tadi di pungutnya saat Karma tertidur, itu jubah kerajaan yang di pakai kan Asano untuknya.

"Mau kan?" Sambung Takaoka lagi,

"Akan kuberitahu, sekarang lepaskan aku brengsek!" Lirihnya dengan nada menekan di akhir, Takaoka kesal mendengarnya dan tak segan-segan ia langsung mencekik Karma.

"U-ughh.—ughh.. " Karma mengerang.

"Takaoka! Berhenti lah menganggunya, bunda memanggil kita." Sahut Nu dari belakangnnya.

"Kali ini kau lolos bocah,heh" Pria besar itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Karma, meninggalkan bocah itu yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Sial, jika aku tetap disini aku takkan menemukan jalan keluar" Desis Karma, kemudian ia teringat kembali akan undangan yang dikatakan Asano pada nya tadi pagi.

OooooooooooooooooooO

Isogai Yuuma, penjaga pribadi Karasuma masih mengikuti sang pangeran dari belakang, ia menjadi saksi satu-satunya perbuatan sang pangeran yang menguntit pemuda strawberry tersebut, namun ia ragu akan melaporkan hal tersebut atau tidak pada Karasuma, karena semua pilihan nya akan berdampak pada nyawanya.

"Jangan pasang wajah khawatir begitu , Isogai-san. Bilang saja pada mereka jika aku hanya berkeliling kota menikmati pemandangan dan berkenalan dengan beberapa orang." Perintah Asano yang memacu laju _peach_ didepan nya.

"Boleh saya tanya sesuatu pangeran?" Isogai membuka suara akhirnya, "Apa kah pemuda tadi, anda sudah lama mengenalnya?"

Asano diam sejenak,

"Apa kau melihat ketidakwajaran ?" Asano memberi tatapan sinis, Isogai langsung mengerti jika pemuda itu tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke istana, sementara Karasuma di istana sedang mencak-mencak karena anak tiri nya sampai sore begini belum pulang, sang penjaga kepercayaan juga tak memberi laporan

"Ternyata kau khawatir dengannya.." Sindir Gakuhou pada istrinya. Alis Karasuma naik,

"Mana mungkin, aku Cuma khawatir sama _peach_ yang diarak seharian, pasti dia sudah haus dan lapar. Aku tahu Gakushuu itu tipe anak yang Cuma memikirkan diri nya sendiri." Balasnya. Gakuhou Cuma menahan tawa melihat kelakuan tsun-tsun sang istri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Asano dan Isogai sampai di istana. Beberapa maid menyambut mereka, Karasuma langsung menghampiri, "Dari mana saja kau? Bukan kah tiga hari lagi hari yang penting untukmu? Cepat ikut aku!" Karasuma langsung menggeret Asano pergi dari sana, Isogai ditinggal bersama Gakuhou yang baru datang. "Kok makin lama kapten Karasuma jadi mirip seperti ibu-ibu benaran ya?" Ujar nya dalam hati sambil menatap kepergian Karasuma.

"Apa yang kau dapat Isogai?" Gakuhou menagih laporan, ia tak suka dengan tatapan Isogai yang menatap lama punggung istrinya.

"Siap! Hari ini pangeran hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang." Jawab Isogai. _Padahal sebenarnya Cuma seorang saja.._

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" Ujar Gakuhou menyelidik, Isogai mengganguk pasti.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi,ohya besok kau pergi lah ke kota. Ketempat biasa aku mengambil baju ku, kau ambil kan baju yang baru-baru ini kupesan disana. Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Isogai memberi hormat, Gakuhou pun pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

 _Huft, pangeran pakai nyuruh bohong segala. Syukur-syukur aku belum di izinkan untuk jadi tumbal_. Isogai membatin, tak sadar kalau dia sudah ditumbalkan oleh Koro-sensei jadi seorang pengawal pribadi Karasuma.

OooooooooooooooooO

Karma frustasi!

Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah diperlakukan layaknya pembantu seperti ini, padahal biasanya juga dia yang jahilin orang buat jadi pembantunya. Sejenak ia berpikir mungkin saja dia sedang terkena karma karena sering berbuat jahat seperti itu, "Ah kenapa namaku harus Karma juga sih... menjengkelkan!" Ia mengusar-gusar surai merahnya dengan kasar. Bayang-bayang tentang kelakuan orang tua nya sehari-haripun menghantuinya dan berakhir dengan Karma yang baru sadar jikalau sifat nya ini berasal dari tabiat kedua orangtuanya pula.

Takaoka menghampirinya sambil mendengus kesal, "Kau bertemu dengan pihak kerajaan kan? Apa kau mengadu pada mereka Akabane?" Ketusnya. Karma mengeryit tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, jubah kemarin itu milik anggota kerajaan." Takaoka mendekat, "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama kami tidak ada dirumah kemarin?" Tanya nya dengan nada mengancam, Karma tak ingin menjawab jujur.

"Itu hadiah yang kudapat dari pedagang daging dipasar. Katanya sedang promo." Jawabnya asal, dahi Takaoka mengernyit masih kurang percaya dengan jawaban Karma.

"Kau.. berbohong kan? Tak mungkin pihak kerajaan mengijinkan orang seperti itu memiliki nya.."

"Itu bukan milik kerajaan Takaoka, pedagang itu bilang dia memesan selimut itu untuk anaknya. Namun sebelum memberikan pada anaknya ternyata sang anak keburu mati di telan kambing peliharaannya." Sebenarnya Karma ingin tertawa dengan jawabannya yang satu ini, terlebih lagi wajah bodoh Takaoka yang menyiratkan ingin percaya. "Masih tak percaya? Aku bisa mengantarmu sekarang juga ke—"

"Tidak perlu!" Ketus Takaoka kemudian langsung pergi. Karma kemudian terkekeh geli, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium bau gosong dari baju yang sedang di strikanya.

 _Tidak!_

Langsung diangkatnya baju itu dari setrikaan,sepertinya ia sedang sial hari ini karena baju tersebut adalah baju Kirara yang akan dipakainya nanti ke pesta, dan yang lebih menambah sialnya lagi adalah Kirara sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan sapu di tangannya.

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

Karma langsung di pukuli habis-habisan.

OooooooooooooO

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba, Asano sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari istana semejak hari itu, hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Akabane Karma. Salahkan sang ibu yang terlalu overprotective pada nya, sehingga segala jenis persiapan termasuk kesehatan diri nya juga ikut diperhitungkan.

 _"Jangan keluar-keluar dulu, akan banyak tamu yang datang terutama dari luar kerajaan kita. Jika salah satunya penjahat bisa-bisa kita dalam masalah!"_

 _"Tidur jangan diatas pukul 9 Gakushuu! Jika kau masuk angin terus demam bagaimana?! Tabib andalan kita sedang pulang kampung tahu!"_

 _"Gakushuu, aku tahu kau kesal padaku. Tapi semua ini kulakukan agar kau tak merusak rencana besar nanti. Semua orang akan datang, jika kau sampai mempermalukan dirimu maka kau bisa merusak reputasi ayahmu dan juga kerajaan kita"_

Dan titah-titah lain nya yang keluar dari mulut Karasuma, entah kerasukan apa ibu tiri nya tersebut sampai berubah menjadi cerewet seperti itu. Asano dengan terpaksa nurut-nurut aja, kalau remaja lain diluar sana mungkin akan membangkang atau mengadu pada sang ayah. Tapi berbeda dengan Asano, jangankan mengadu , untuk menampakkan wajahnya didepan sang ayah pun ia segan. Ia takkan berhadapan dengan pria itu hingga ia menggandeng seorang yang layak jadi calon istrinya.

"Gakushuu, bersiaplah. Para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan." Ujar Karasuma dari balik pintu.

"Baiklah." Balas Asano, ia kemudian masuk kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Asano merenung di bak mandi berbusa nya, ia memejamkan mata. Pesta dimulai malam nanti, membuat Asano cukup resah sebenarnya.

Hingga tiba lah wajah Karma yang kembali muncul didalam ingatannya, saat-saat ia dikerjai dan juga saat Asano berniat ingin memberi nafas buatan pada lelaki itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang aku lihat dari nya?" Ia bicara sendiri, mewakili perasaannya yang tak menentu tentang Karma.

Twich!

Asano kembali terbayang lagi imutnya wajah Karma saat ia tertidur, dan parahnya lagi ingatannya tentang mimpi basahnya bersama Karma dua hari lalu ikut menghantui. Pipi Asano tiba-tiba merona.

"Apa betul aku menyukainya? Apa mungkin aku sudah belok beneran?"

Asano membuka mata,

"Jika saja dia datang malam ini—" Asano menenggelamkan kepalanya, _Mungkin aku akan segera melamarnya._

OoooooooooooooO

Kembali ketempat Karma berada. Kini kesehatannya sudah cukup baik semejak dipukuli kemarin dikarenakan ibu dan kakak tirinya sedang di sibukan perihal pesta yang di adakan malam hari nanti. Karma sangat berharap jika salah satu dari kedua kakaknya ada yang di pilih oleh sang pangeran, karena jika itu terjadi berarti satu mahluk yang suka menyakiti nya akan berkurang dan lebih mudah bagi Karma untuk menghabisi dua sisanya.

"Akabane! Mana sepatuku!" Pekik Nu.

"Santai aja keles~" Karma sebenarnya masih tak terima dengan nasibnya, ia buru-buru menghampiri Nu lalu memasangkan sepatu pada lelaki tersebut, dengan sengaja Karma menukar sepatu tersebut agar saling berkebalikan tempat.

Duk!

Wajah Karma ditendang, "Kau ingin menjahili ku hah? Jangan bermimpi! Cepat pasang lagi sepatu ku dengan benar!" Bentak Nu. Karma bangkit dari duduknya lalu membenarkan sepatu Nu, namun belum selesai ia melakukannya, baju belakangnya sudah ditarik duluan.

"Oi Akabane kau tidak menyetrika jas ku ya? Lihat sangat buruk seperti ini!" Takaoka menyodor-nyodorkan kasar jas hitamnya yang penuh keriput itu di wajah Karma. Karma pasrah. Dalam hati, bukannya Karma tak ingin menyetrika, tapi ia sendiri tak pernah melakukan hal tersebut terlebih jika ia ingat kemarin tentang hasil setrikaannya. Jika saja di jaman ini ada yang namanya _Network_ pasti Karma sudah mencari tahu dengan ngeguggling.

Belum sudah urusannya bersama Takaoka rambut Karma kembali dicengkram kasar dan tubuhnya dipaksa menunduk kebawah oleh Nu. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Tali sepatu ku belum kau ikat!" Ketus nya memaksa Karma untuk mencium sepatu nya.

"U-unh sakit bodoh , lepaskan!" Dengan segenap kekuatan nya Karma mencengram lengan Nu lalu mengigit tangan pria itu, Nu refleks memekik karena gigitan Karma yang begitu kuat hingga cengkramannya lepas dari rambut Karma. Takaoka yang melihat ikut mengadu karena perutnya di sikut oleh Karma "Ugh! Apa yang—oi—oi—Akabaneeee!" Teriak Takaoka melihat Karma yang kabur.

"Bunda! Bunda! Akabane kabur!"

Karma berlari secepatnya dari tempat itu, tak peduli ke mana arah yang penting dia harus menjauh dari rumah penyiksaan itu. Ia sangat jengkel dengan keadaanya yang lemah seperti ini, jika saja fisiknya bisa lebih kuat pasti ia bisa melawan mereka.

OooooooooooooooO

Isogai menjalan kan kuda nya dengan lesu, semejak tiga hari lalu ia selalu di sibukkan dengan travellingnya di kota hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang tak masuk akal perintah sang tuan muda nya.

 _"Isogai, belikan aku susu strowberry yang banyak! Kalau perlu suruh petani dan peternaknya pindah kemari"_

 _"Isogai belikan aku gaun berwarna merah cerah dan yang minim bahan!Kalau perlu yang tembus pandang!"_

Sejenak Isogai mikir kalau-kalau sang pangeran ingin bertranformasi jadi seorang _Princess_ saat mendapat perintah itu _._

 _"Isogai cepat belikan aku gunting, tali, vibrator, rantai, borgol dan juga dildo dikota, ah kalau bisa kau beli kan di black market saja. "_

 _WTF! Pangerannya itu mau nge-BDSM orang !_

Huft!

Isogai menunduk lesu dengan peluh setetes di dahinya, permintaan terakhir sang pangeran hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan harga diri sebagai anggota kerajaan yang sudah membakti selama lima tahun lamanya.

"Ron, menurutmu pangeran akan menemukan cintanya tidak ya?" Kata Isogai bicara dengan kudanya, sang kuda Cuma ber-dengik ria karena tak paham apa yang dibicarakan pemiliknya tersebut. "Ah Ron payah deh.. masa gitu aja ga ngerti."

Mungkin rasa lelah telah mempengaruhi kewarasan Isogai sampai-sampai kuda diajak bicara.

Dug!

Tiba-tiba kudanya berhenti, Isogai langsung meluk-meluk kuda nya dengan badan gemetar takut kalau-kalau sang kuda tadi mengerti apa yang ia katakan lalu menerjangnya. "Ampun.. ampun Ron aku masih perjaka.." Igaunya. Sang kuda Cuma berspeech-less ria. Toh ia berhenti karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

"Ha? Dia kan- " Isogai yang kewarasannya sudah kembali baru sadar alasan kudanya berhenti di tengah jalan, ia turun dari kuda tersebut lalu menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditanah, kuda nya sedikit menjauh memberi ruang pada Isogai.

"Orang ini—" Tubuh yang tadi nya terkelungkup kini dibalik, Isogai mengenali wajah itu. "Pria yang waktu itu bersama pangeran Asano. "

Isogai mengecek urat nadi Karma, dan mengetahui jika pemuda itu masih hidup. "Dia hanya pingsan.." Isogai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tak ada siapapun yang bisa di mintai tolong disana.

"Apa kubawa saja dia ke istana ya? Bagaimana menurutmu Ron?"

Pertanyaan Isogai kali ini diabaikan sang kuda karena si kaki empat itu sedang asik makan rumput.

OooooooooooooooO

"Aku ingin pulang.." Suara Karma menderau dengan nada lemas.

"Kau sudah sadar ya." Isogai mengaduk-aduk bubur hangatnya, "Istirahatlah sebentar lagi, akan kuantar kau pulang jika keadaanmu sudah membaik." Bubur diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur, kemudian tangannya dengan cekatan mengubah kompresan di dahi pindah ke dada Karma yang masih membiru,

"Keadaan mu sangat mengenaskan saat ku temukan, apa kau habis di copet dan keroyok para penjahat?" Gurau pria ikemen itu.

Karma tak ingin menjawabnya, tapi ia berterimakasih karena di pertemukan dengan orang yang baik kali ini. "Kita ini dimana?"

"Oh, ini ruang kesehatan kerajaan. Jangan khawatir, wewenang tempat ini aku yang bertugas jadi aku bisa merawat siapapun yang ingin jadi pasienku. " Ia tersenyum, Karma hanya menatap dengan ekspresi lemasnya. Bau wangi dari bubur yang tadi dibawakan Isogai membuat perutnya memekik keroncongan.

"Maaf, kau pasti sudah lapar kan? Ayo makan dulu." Isogai lalu membantu Karma untuk duduk dan berniat untuk menyuapinya, "Tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri." Tolaknya halus, "Aku tak suka dimanjain." Tambahnya. Isogai sedikit terkejut, "B-baiklah kalau begitu."

Isogai memberikan buburnya pada Karma, pria itu menatap bubur tersebut. Lama hingga terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ohya siapa namamu?" Sahut Isogai, sebenarnya Karma agak males mengenalkan diri nya pada orang yang seharus nya sudah tau tentangnya. Berhubung dia sedang tidak berada didunianya, apa boleh buat. "Akaba—" suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba mengintrupsi.

"Sebentar."

Isogai segera beranjak dari duduknya, lalu pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Menyebalkan." Sahut Karma, kemudian ia mengaduk-ngaduk bubur dan menyesap aromanya. Aroma bumbu kuah sup ayam bercampur dengan gurihnya ebi goreng diatasnya menambah selera makan Karma untuk mencicipinya. "Tidak buruk juga." Ujarnya kemudian mengambil sendokan pertamanya.

"Mau kusuapi?"

DEG!

Karma sama sekali tak menduga akan kedatangannya, "Kau benar-benar seperti lipan yang berjalan cepat tanpa diketahui siapapun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Karma menatap tak bersahabat pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, aku hanya sedang mengecek kebenaran dari laporan anak buahku tentang pertemuannya dengan bocah lemah yang suka tidur dijalanan." Asano terkekeh mengejek.

Ctik!

Karma tersindir dan ia berniat melemparkan mangkuk bubur ke wajah Asano, namun pergerakannya terbaca hingga Asano dengan cepat mendekapnya dari belakang sambil menahan mangkuk bubur itu agar tetap di tempatnya. "Jangan buru-buru Akabane-kun.." Bisik Asano sensual ditelinga Karma.

"Cih! Menjauh dari ku bodoh!" Karma mengusar tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba Asano memeluk erat tubuhnya, bubur yang tadi sempat terpegang jatuh tumpah kelantai. "Aku sudah kangen padamu, Strawberry-ku." Asano memberanikan diri untuk menjilat belakang telinga Karma karena ia tak tahan dengan harum sang uke, sang korban langsung mendelik dengan wajah yang mulai merona.

Tidak mau di lecehkan, Karma memberontak, ia berhasil melepas pelukan Asano dan menjauh. "Menyingkir dari sini lipan mesum! Atau aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan disini!" Gertaknya.

"Menghajarku? Dengan tubuh seperti itu?" Asano menunjuk-nunjuk luka lebam di sekujur tubuh Karma, tak terima di rendah kan Karma pun mengambil pisau bedah terdekat dan langsung melemparnya pada Asano.

"WOW!" Karena terlalu kaget, Asano sedikit telat menghindar hingga pipi kananya tergores. "Astaga kau berbahaya rupanya!" Gerutunya pura-pura takut lalu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Cih, kau sedang beruntung saat ini dan sekarang cepat pergilah!" Tangan kanan Karma menunjuk tegas pintu keluar.

Asano mendesah nafas lelah, "Ya kau benar, aku sedang beruntung malam ini karena bertemu dengan Cinderella-ku nanti. Kau akan datang kan?" Ujar Asano dengan percaya diri.

"Cih untuk apa—tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau kau ini sebenarnya adalah pangeran itu?"

Asano mengeryit dahi, ia tak mengira jika Karma belum tahu identitasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau di pesta. " Asano kemudian berlalu begitu saja, sementara Karma sibuk mencaci maki dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"Sialan! Mimpi apa aku sampai bertemu dengan pemuda brengsek seperti dia!" Gurat kesal diwajah Karma masih bersisa meski Asano sudah tak ada lagi disana. Di tengah asiknya ia menggerutu perutnya kembali berdendang, Karma menatap miris pada bubur yang sudah menjadi sampah di lantai. _Gimana sekarang? Apa aku harus minta lagi?_

Asano berjalan sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas , Isogai jadi ngeri sendiri. "Apa kau sudah memastikannya ?" Sahut ikemen itu.

Asano menoleh, "Iya, tidak salah lagi. " Langkah mereka berhenti. "Apa yang perintahkan tadi sudah kau laksanakan Isogai-san?"

Isogai mengangguk, "Semangkuk bubur dan segelas Vanilla Strawbery sudah diantarkan para maid lima menit lalu tuan." Jawabnya. Asano kemudian pergi sambil menyeringai senang.

Tuan muda sangat menyukai pemuda itu sepertinya..

Isogai memperhantikan pintu ruangan Karma yang tertutup.

OooooooooooooooO

Takaoka, Nu dan Kirara sampai dirumah mereka sambil tertawa-tawa mengingat hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan, "Aku yakin pasti anak itu akan menjadi berita di headline koran pagi besok. " Ujar Takaoka.

"Itu pun jika dia benar-benar mati. " Sahut Kirara. "Bunda tenang aja, tadi kami sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan kok. " Sambung Nu.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan? Memangnya kalian bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Ah dia berlari tak jauh kok bun, setelah kami menemukannya kami langsung menghajarnya hingga anak itu sekarat." Kata Nu memastikan, dan diamini oleh Takaoka.

"Bagus, setelah ini kalian bersiap-siaplah kita akan segera menjadi anggota kerajaan dan meninggalkan rumah gubuk ini." Ujar Kirara kemudian berlalu pergi.

Continue~

Apa kah sang Karma-lela akan datang ke pesta?

Nantikan cerita selanjutnya di chapter tiga.

Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih pada semua yang sudah mau mereview cerita saya, maaf sekali saya belum bisa membalas satu bersatu, so, jangan bosen sama cerita saya ya ^^

Sayonara~


	3. Final of Fantasy

Summary: Karma dibuang oleh Koro-sensei kedunia cinderella. Akankah semuanya akan berjalan baik seperti dalam cerita yang seharusnya?

Warning: BoyxBoy (YAOI)

"Jangan memancing Ren. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Jika kau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi aku akan segera pergi kekamar." Asano tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. "Ah iya ada satu lagi, kenapa disini anda mencari lelaki bukannya perempuan?" Ren cukup heran juga soal ini.

"Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, dari turun-temurun kerajaan kita ini raja nya pada belok. Jadi wajarlah" Gerutu Asano kesal.

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Cinderella World

MAIN CHARACTER:

Karma Akabane & Asano Gakushuu

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou, Karasuma, Takaoka, Nu, Kirara, Ren Sakakibara Dll

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

 _Karma-lela oh oh Karma-lela, kau akan jadi pengantinku~_

 _Oh oh sayang ku~_

 _Cepat datang dan dekap aku, diri ku sudah merindukankamu~_

 _Oh~ Oh~Ooooohhhhhhh!_

Asano berdendang sambil memekik di dalam kamarnya, menari berputar-putar seorang diri layaknya sedang berdansa dengan seseorang. Beruntung kelakuannya yang OOC itu hanya dia, para reader dan tuhan yang tahu. Ketika pelayan nya datang membawa kan topeng yang ia pesan, tubuhnya langsung berhenti menari dan kembali berekspresi normal seperti biasanya, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan muda." Maid tersebut menyerahkan topeng mata berbulu dan berlapis emas yang warna nya di senada kan dengan rambutnya. Asano menerima benda itu kemudian langsung menutup kembali pintu.

Asano menampik bayangannya di kaca, kemudian melepas perban kecil yang menempel di pipinya, "Baiklah, dengan begini Karasuma tidak akan cerewet lagi."

Topeng yang Asano pas sekali untuk menutupi 'bakat' yang ia dapat dari Karma tadi. Asano menyeringai,

"Aku sampai diremehkan begini olehnya.. "

Asano menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Jangan salahkan aku jika kita akan sama-sama terbukti belok, Akabane!"

 _Grap!_

Ia mengambil pakaian pestanya dan mulai memakainya. Ia tak sabar untuk turun ke lantai dansa, dan menunggu Karma disana.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Malam telah tiba, kereta kuda beriringan terus-menerus berdatangan semejak matahari tenggelam. Gakuhou dan Karasuma kewalahan dan bergantian menyambut tamu penting karena mereka juga sedang lelah, salahkan Gakuhou yang semalam terlalu ganas diranjang.

"Moo... Ijinkan kami masukkk... kumohon~" Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek yang ditata seperti kuping kucing itu merayu sang penjaga yang menahan mereka dipintu masuk.

"Maaf, tapi pesta nya hanya untuk laki-laki saja." Jawab penjaga tersebut, masih bersiaga menahan gadis-gadis agar tak masuk.

"Jangan begitu pak, mungkin saja pangeran itu normal kan?" Gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang panjang menyahut.

"Iya , iya betul pak." Yang lain ikut mendukung si pirang, sang penjaga keki karena kalah suara.

Hingga suara seseorang yang begitu mengintimidasi menyergap mereka, "Itu Cuma rumor. Pangeran sudah terbukti belok jadi dengan berat hati saya ingin kalian memakluminya"

Wajah-wajah gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "Maaf Yang Mulia, gadis gadis ini memaksa untuk masuk." Penjaga memberi hormat, para gadis terdiam merinding karena yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Gakuhou Asano yang terkenal sebagai monster berkedok raja .

"Gyaaa... maaf kan kami Yang Mulia sudah lancang, ayo semuanya kita pergi!" Gadis bernama Kaede langsung menggeret teman-temannya untuk kabur dari sana segera.

Gakuhou memperhatikan dari jauh, "Tak ada salahnya memang, tapi sayang anakku sudah memilih jalannya dan tugasku adalah meluruskan niatnya." Gumam Gakuhou, pria itu kemudian pergi kembali untuk menyambut tamu-tamu penting lainnya.

"Sudahlah Kanzaki-san jangan menangis, diantara kami kau lah yang paling nge-fans sama Asano-sama. Tapi kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan kalau lelaki itu sudah belok." Kaede menenangkan gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu, Kanzaki mengangguk mencoba untuk menghentikan sedu-sedannya.

"Payah kalau begini kita tidak bisa laku , padahal aku sudah cantik-cantik begini." Sahut Rio si pirang berjalan lebih cepat dari Kanzaki kemudian berbalik mencengkram pelan bahu gadis didepannya, "Dengar Kanzaki-san, masih banyak kok pria normal di sini, terutama.. " Mata Rio melirik ke seseorang nun jauh disana sedang berdiri di belakang Karasuma, mengawasi.

"Isogai-san?" Kaede menyahut.

"Iya, kemungkinan Isogai-san masih normal. Kita akan menjadi kannya sasaran selanjutnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Hmm... " Gadis lainnya berpikir. "Boleh dicoba,lagipula Isogai-san itu ikemen. Mungkin saja aku beruntung nanti.. " Kaede menatap dengan berharap-harap. Kanzaki ikut menyetujui.

"Yosh kalau begitu kita akan semangat lagi mulai besok!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Kau mau kemana Isogai?" Panggil Karasuma saat Isogai meminta ijin untuk pergi.

"Pangeran memanggil saya nyo—Yang Mulia." Isogai hampir saja mengucapkan kata terlarang bagi majikannya, wajahnya tetap menunduk hormat.

"Baiklah jika selesai cepat kembali." Ujarnya, Isogai menerima perintah tersebut lalu pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Isogai mendapat kabar dari pengawal Asano, pemuda itu memerintahkannya untuk menemui Karma agar membujuk pemuda itu pergi ke pesta. Namun setelah menjalankan perintah itu Isogai mendapat sebuah masalah besar, Karma sudah tidak ada lagi dikamar perawatannya.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Karma mengerang disaat kakinya yang baru saja sembuh akibat terkilir terasa sakit kembali, langkahnya makin menjauhi istana menuju ke hutan lebat disana. Ia sangat percaya diri jika tak akan ada siapapun yang mengejarnya karena ia merasa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kalau aku bertahan disana lebih lama bisa-bisa aku menjadi makanan lipan busuk itu!" Gumam nya merutuki Asano, ia tahu pemuda itu pasti sedang menunggunya. Jangan kan mengabulkan harapan Asano, untuk melihat lagi wajah pemuda itu saja dia sudah enggan.

"Dasar bodoh, sudah tahu aku ini normal masih saja ngotot—" Disela rutukannya, wajah Karma bersemu mengingat ketika Asano memeluknya. "Tidak—tidak—aku normal kok." Karma meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kata siapa Karma-kun normal?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang begitu halus menyahut, Karma tiba-tiba bergidik karena setahunya Cuma ia sendiri yang memasuki hutan gelap tersebut. "Siapa itu?" Kata nya.

"Karma-kun, ini aku.. Anak peri."

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya kebiruan menyilaukan mata dari bilik-bilik pepohonan, Karma sempat mengira kalau itu sosok hantu gentayangan. Lama kelamaan cahaya itu meredup di iringi munculnya sesosok anak kecil berambut babyblue pendek berkuncir dua, mengenakan pakaian gaun merah hitam ber-stylish dan juga tongkat berbintang ditangannya.

"N-nagisa?" Kejut nya, _Nagisa jadi anak peri rupanya._

Karma menebak-nebak apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, jika benar ia di dunia Cinderella dan ia juga dihampiri peri seperti—"AKU BUKAN CINDERELLA!" Jeritnya kemudian, sungguh ia tak mau menjadi tokoh protagonis tersebut. Tiba-tiba waktu terasa terhenti dan muncul lah sosok kuning samar-samar dari balik tubuh Karma. _itu Koro-sensei !_ Pikir Karma.

"Itu sudah menjadi keharusan Karma-kun. Jika kamu ingin cepat keluar dari dunia ini kamu harus menyelesaikan ceritanya."

Karma mendelik kesal, seandainya saja ia punya senjata anti sensei saat ini, ia ingin segera menusukkannya meski keberhasilan Cuma 1:99%.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak wanita lain diluar sana kan?"

Waktu yang tadi sempat terhenti kembali berjalan, sosok Koro-sensei menghilang.

"Karma-kun bukan Cinderella. Kamu adalah... " Anak peri itu lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menyihir tubuh Karma, seketika Karma merasakan adanya cahaya kemerahan menyelimuti dirinya dan menyembuhkan segala lukanya secara drastis, pakaiannya juga ikut berubah menjadi model jas berwarna merah cerah yang senada dengan wajahnya,celana panjang dan dasi putih tanpa motif terpakai rapi di dada bidangnya, sepatu kaca (tanpa hak tentunya) terpasang dan jangan lupakan tatatan rambutnya yang sudah mengkilap rapi dengan jepitan pada poni membuatnya semakin kawaii untuk disebut sebagai laki-laki.

"Karma-lela." Anak peri itu melanjut kan setelah sihirnya berhasil, Karma cengo.

 _WTF!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU NAGISA!" Pekik Karma histeris setelah mengetahui bagaimana rupanya sekarang di kaca yang ditunjukan Nagisa.

"Membuatmu jadi cantik tentunya Karma-kun." Nagisa menjawab tanpa dosa.

"Tapi aku—" Karma malu menatap dirinya sendiri, namun kemudian ia teringat perkataan Koro-sensei tadi. "Kenapa harus aku sih!?" Gerutu nya masih tak terima.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kereta untukmu , Karma-kun." Kata Nagisa, lagi-lagi ia membuat keajaiban yang bikin Karma jadi keki. "Terimakasih, kau baik sekali sudah mendatangkan mereka untukku . " Ujarnya dengan nada-nada terpaksa, tentu Nagisa yang polos tak mengerti apa maksud si merah ini mengatakan seperti itu.

"Sama-sama, ayo cepat pesta akan dimulai. Karna waktumu hanya sampai jam 12"

 _Cepat dahimu! Kalau bisa aku ingin pergi seterlambat mungkin tahu!_

"Tunggu, apakah saat waktunya berakhir aku juga akan kembali keduniaku?"

Terlambat, si anak peri keburu hilang saat Karma menanyakan itu.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mau tidak mau Karma harus menjadi bintang utama malam ini sebagai "Karma-lela" demi menyelesaikan cerita agar dia bisa kembali kedunianya. Karma bersumpah akan menyerang Koro-sensei lebih kejam lagi setelah ini.

Seperti dalam cerita yang seharusnya, kedatangan Karma dengan kereta kuda mewah mengundang segala perhatian tamu yang melihat, termasuk kedua kakak dan ibu tiri nya yang sedang selisih gegeara pangeran yang menolak mentah-mentah saat Karma itu.

"Kak, itu Akabane kan?" Bisik si Nu pada kakaknya, Takaoka mengangguk dengan wajah kesal.

"Tunggu—bukannya kalian sudah menghabisi bocah itu?" Kirara menyahut dengan nada lantang,

"Ma-maaf bun, kami tidak tahu kalau dia masih hidup. " Nu memohon-mohon ampun , Kirara mendelik ke selilingnya menjaga agar perhatian tak mengarah ke mereka. "Sudahlah! Cepat kita pergi dari sini!"Titahnya pada kedua putranya.

Ketika orang itu pun langsung melengos dari pesta diam-diam, Asano langsung menghampiri calon permaisurinya dengan gagah , ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengandeng sang calon ke pesta dansa. Dan seperti biasa mau gak mau Karma harus menerimanya.

" Sudah kuduga kau akan datang." Tukas Asano membuka pembicaraan, padahal dalam hati dia sedang loncat-loncat senang karena dari tadi Karma belum datang.

"Jangan senang dulu lipan busuk, ini juga karena terpaksa." Karma memberikan senyum palsunya, Asano menahan tawa.

"Terpaksa katamu?" Mereka berdua berhenti di tengah lantai dansa, di kelilingi kerumunan pemuda lain yang iri pada Karma. Alunan musik lambat di mainkan, Asano meletakkan gengamannya di pinggang ramping Karma.

"A-a- apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Keluh Karma, wajahnya memerah malu. Asano mengeryitkan dahi.

"Mengajak mu berdansa tentu nya, memang kau pikir apa?" Asano menjawab dengan nada mengejek, tapi ia senang bisa melihat wajah malu Karma.

"Cih, sesuka mu saja." Jawab Karma, terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan baginya.

Asano mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya ke Karma, pemuda strawberry itu kaget dan menahan gerakan Asano. Sang lipan berbisik , "Sesuka ku? Kalau begitu.."

Gerakan dansa di hentikan tiba-tiba, alunan musik juga berhenti dimainkan seiring tanda yang diberikan oleh Asano.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!" Ucapnya lantang, lantas semua perhatian semua orang menoleh padanya, termasuk raja dan permaisurinya yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikan.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Sahut Karasuma dari balik punggung suaminya.

"Hal yang seharusnya memang ia lakukan." Gakuhou segera menjawab, mereka kemudian menatap khidmat.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!" Ucap Asano lantang dan menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Malam ini akan ku persembahkan pada kalian, seseorang yang akan mendampingi ku untuk membina kerajaan ini sebagai raja masa depan kalian!"

 _Deg!_

Karma merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari Asano menarik pelan tangan kanannya lalu menyelipkan sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manisnya. Satu kecupan di punggung tangan menyadarkan Karma, jantung nya langsung deg-degan melihat wajah Asano yang serius menatapnya. Kilat dimata pemuda itu menunjukkan bahwa ia menginginkan sekali dirinya. "Akabane-kun...mau kah kau jadi istriku?" Ujar Asano kemudian.

 _Blush!_

Wajah Karma memerah sampai ketelinga. Astaga bolehkan ia memberi tonjokan penuh cinta pada pemuda didepannya ini sekarang?

"A-aku.. " Karma jadi gugup, diliriknya jam gantung dibelakang Asano.

 _Sial! Kenapa lama sekali jam 12 nya!_

"K-kau tidak serius kan? La-lagian mana ada orang yang melamar sambil mengenakan topeng seperti itu." Sela Karma , mencari-cari alasan.

Asano tersenyum kecil, ia melepas topeng itu tanpa takut gurat lukanya akan terekspos pada semua orang. Kembali ia menatap Karma dengan harapan.

"A-asano aku... " Karma mengigit bibir bawahnya tak tahu lagi alasan apa yang akan dilontarkan supaya jam menjadi cepat ke angka 12 , namun disisi lain ia menahan perasaan yang aneh yang selalu membuncah pikirannya. Sosok Asano didepannya terlihat begitu gentle dan mempesona, tidak hanya dirinya namun semua pemuda dan perempuan pasti langsung jatuh hati padanya. wajahnya makin merah padam.

"Akabane-kun?" Asano mempererat genganman nya dijemari Karma, meyakinkan pemuda itu jikalau dia memang sangat mencintainya.

Satu anggukan kecil pun diberikan Karma, pemuda itu pun langsung tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk calon istrinya itu. "Terimakasih Akabane-kun." Ujarnya. Karma terdiam didalam dekapan Asano dengan _blushing_ hebat, sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya.

Kemudian, Gakuhou memberi sinyal pada semua orang untuk bertepuk tangan. Karasuma menangis terharu.

Pesta pun di lanjutkan tanpa hadirnya sang pangeran dan istri barunya.

Loh kemana mereka coba?

Yap betul, Karma sekarang sedang digeret Asano kekamarnya.

"W-woi lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku harus segera pulang sebelum jam 12 nanti!" Sergah Karma, tubuhnya memberontak di gendongan bridal Asano.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu kemanapun." Kamar dimasuki, pintu dikunci dan Karma pun langsung dibaring kekasur. "Aku ingin memiliki mu saat ini juga Akabane-kun! " Ujarnya kemudian mengunci pergerakan Karma di atas kasurnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Wajah Karma kembali merona.

"Aku tahu, kau juga menyukaikan?"

"Cih, aku tidak mmmpfftt—" Satu ciuman hangat melesat di bibir Karma,

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu menolak ku lagi. " Asano menatap dalam mata Karma, iris oranye bak siluet matahari sore menenggelamkan Karma dalam keheningan, satu kecupan lagi di dahi membuat Karma harus mengakui jika ia memang punya rasa pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku ini—" Ujarnya dengan nada kecewa, pukul dua belas tinggal beberapa menit saja dan moment indah yang baru bisa di rasakan Karma akan segera hilang sekejap. Entah mengapa keinginannya untuk keluar dari dunia itu sirna, berubah ingin menjadi kekal disana.

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

Karma membelalakan matanya, dentangan jam sudah terdengar. Ia menghentikan gerakan Asano yang dari tadi menciumi wajahnya, "Asano-kun.. " Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Asano lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah sedih, Asano tertegun.

"Ke-kenapa kau memberi wajah seperti itu Akabane-kun." Asano menatap heran.

"Maaf, mungkin sampai disini saja cerita kita."

Gaun ekhm maksudnya kemeja yang dipakai Karma perlahan menghilang. Luka-luka lebam yang tadinya sembuh kembali lagi seperti semula, wajahnya dan rambutnya yang sempat kumal juga kembali. Asano menatap tak percaya, karena perlahan tubuh Karma yang tadi bisa disentuhnya sesuka hati perlahan menghilang. "Akabane.. Akabane kau kenapa? Akabane!" Asano panik dan langsung memeluk sosok yang hampir menghilang itu.

"Maaf Asano-kun, aku juga berharap bisa bersama dengan mu selamanya."

"Ha?" Asano membelalakan mata sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar memeluk angin , kata-kata terakhir Karma hampir tak bisa didengarnya. "AKABANE!" Jeritnya histeris.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sebulan sudah Karma pergi dari dunia fantasy yang sudah membuatnya bahagia sesaat, ia dikabarkan terbaring seharian dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan jatuh dari gunung. Padahal sebenarnya Karma sudah pergi berhari-hari didunia lain.

"Nee Karma-kun, apa kau ingin kembali lagi kedunia sana?" Sahut Koro-sensei yang duduk disampingnya. "Tidak, lagipula aku tak ingin menjadi korban percobaan ilmu sihirmu itu lagi Koro-sensei." Satu tembakan dengan peluru anti sensei, namun seperti biasa Koro-sensei dapat menghindar dengan mudah, ia pindah duduk didepan Karma.

"Jadi?" Kalimatnya menggantung. Karma tertawa garing. "Iya-iya aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, aku tidak perlu mencintai Asano yang ada disana, aku tak ingin merasakan cinta yang hanya berbatas dunia hayal belaka." Karma menatap Koro-sensei. "Aku ingin merasakan cinta yang asli disini, didunia nyata tempat cinta kami akan bersatu kembali Koro-sensei. "

"Nurufufufu..." Koro-sensei tertawa senang dengan apa yang di inginkannya, yaitu isi hati Karma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Ujarnya kemudian lalu langsung melesat pergi, Karma langsung binggung maksud kalimat terakhir Koro-sensei. Namun tak lama kemudian muncul lah sosok seorang dari dalam hutan berjalan menuju Karma dengan gagahnya, sosok yang begitu Karma kenal, sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya dan membuatnya belok orientasi seketika.

"A-asano?" Kagetnya, pria yang dipanggil Asano itu pun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, permaisuriku." Asano menarik lalu mengecup punggung tangan Karma sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat melamar Karma. Ia tersenyum menyindir Karma.

"K-kau bagaimana?" Karma menatap tak percaya.

"Bukan kau saja yang menjadi korban percobaan gurita aneh itu. tapi ah, aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang penting sekarang, aku sudah bisa mendapatkanmu." Asano menyeringai.

"Cih, apa menurutmu aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Dasar ge-er!" Gerutu Karma sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Asano tersenyum lalu menarik pelan wajah itu menghadapnya, "Tentu, aku juga menyukaimu. Akabane-kun."

Cup~

Ciuman hangat kembali mendarat di bibir Karma, tangannya merengkuh sosok yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan hasrat. Kedua insan kini tenggelam dalam nikmatnya romansa cinta masa muda.

OMAKE

"Hngg... " Isogai terbangun dari kasur empuknya, entah kenapa rasanya ia sudah tidur selama sehari semalam, dan lagipula mimpi buruk yang dialaminya membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Syukurlah Cuma mimpi.." Ujar ikemen itu, kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Owari~

Tamat~

Habislah kisahnya ...

Huaaaa maaf banget ya reader kalau alurnya kecepetan, dan juga akkhhhh pokoknya maaf banget kalau banyak kekurangan. Btw terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita abal-abal saja, doakan ya semoga Asano dan Karma langgeng sampe kakek nenek.

Okeh saya Levy Aomine Michaelis ijin pamit.

See you~


End file.
